


It's Not Always a Bad Thing

by BeautifulCreature



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulCreature/pseuds/BeautifulCreature
Summary: Bucky Barnes is still protective over Steve Rogers, especially when his guy is suffering from an injury and an impending cold.





	It's Not Always a Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my google docs drive. I'm pretty sure it's from a few months ago. I remember writing it at night, so it might not be the greatest.

He can’t even imagine how screwed he’s going to be when Bucky discovers his injury. 

Steve didn’t _ plan _ to go on the mission, but no one else was around to replace him. Everyone else was occupied with their own missions. It’s not an uncommon occurrence, but it definitely is a frustrating one when he’s coming down with something. With or without a blooming head cold it was going to be difficult. He knows that, though he doubts Bucky will feel the same way. 

The remaining members of HYDRA have been recruiting new agents and attempting to regain their power. The organization was already starting to break apart with the help of Coulson’s team, but the death of Rumlow caused the final string to snap. Now they’re scrambling to find a new leader. Steve’s mission was to infiltrate any remaining HYDRA bases in the D.C. area and shut down any activity. He found three remaining bases; only one was still active. 

It was the most active base he’d seen in years. Agents scurried around the open room, obeying orders barked by higher-ups. Files were scattered over desks, some open to pages of improved weaponry. Others were open to pages of the Avengers and their weaknesses. Steve didn’t have to consider the signs: they were planning something. He wasn’t surprised, considering HYDRA hadn’t been a terrorist level threat in over a year. 

The other thing he didn’t consider was whether the agents could see his position. 

He believed he was well hidden, but a few agents soon noticed his presence. Maybe it was the slight whistle that accompanied his breathing or the soft sniffles that barely broke through his increasing congestion. Either way, he was identified and several agents pulled out their guns, aiming in his direction. Steve grabbed his shield and effortlessly threw it into the center of the room where the agents were gathered. 

It didn’t have his intended purpose, considering only two agents were knocked off their feet and four moved out of the way before impact. Steve jumped off the catwalk and proceeded with hand-to-hand combat. After five minutes of fighting, Steve felt an itch form deep in his nose. He attempted to mentally will away the itch, though that failed as he believed it would. He had never been particularly good at holding back sneezes. That was one thing the serum didn’t change. 

Steve inhaled sharply. The itch slowly moved toward the front of his nose, transforming into a feather-like tickle. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer before he succumbed to his body’s need. The urge grew stronger with each passing second until he finally sneezed, just barely containing the sound in his shoulder before returning to the task at hand. The agents didn’t seem to notice or care that the hero was momentarily occupied.   

Unfortunately, that didn’t last much longer. 

Steve had to turn back into his shoulder three more times over the next minute. He mumbled a curse to himself and sniffled. The congestion was becoming worse as time went on. He would have to blow his nose in the next hour or it wouldn’t be a pretty sight. 

Just when he believed he had the upper hand again, Steve was knocked off his feet. It wouldn’t have been concerning if he didn’t hit his head against the floor. The impact was enough to exhaust him and cause a throbbing headache. 

He desperately wanted to surrender, but he had to finish the mission. Then he could visit the S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors and rest.

* * *

 

He can’t even imagine how screwed he’s going to be when Bucky discovers his injury.

Steve barely managed to avoid having a concussion, according to the doctors. He did acquire a few bruises from the fall, but he’d be fine in less than a week with rest. He’s thankful it’s nothing serious. Bucky on the other hand…  _ Oh no. _

The door to Steve’s room opens slowly after a soft knock. Bucky peaks his head in. 

“I didn’t know if you’d be home yet,” he says, eyes landing on Steve. 

“I’ve been home for a couple hours.” 

Bucky nods. He closes the door behind him and sits next to Steve on the bed. “How was your mission?”

That’s the question Steve’s been waiting for. 

“It was fine.” 

“Just fine?” Bucky seems suspicious. Steve usually goes into more detail about missions. 

Steve nods, “I’m just tired.” 

Bucky brushes his fingertips through Steve’s hair, “I know, honey…” Steve hums quietly in response. “It’s been a long day.” Steve closes his eyes and allows the relaxation to enter his body. He almost falls asleep when he hears Bucky ask, “When did you get these bruises?”

“What do you mean?”

“The bruises,” Bucky says, “on the back of your head.” 

“Oh… I tripped.” He knows Bucky won’t accept the lie. 

“Where did you really get them?” 

Steve sighs, “On the mission,” 

“I knew you shouldn’t have left when you weren’t feeling well.” 

“I know…” 

Bucky shakes his head, “I know you didn’t mean to get hurt. I guess I’m still protective of you, even after all these years.” 

“That isn’t always a bad thing,”


End file.
